Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenwolke
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Tropenfluss. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 13:02, 23. Mär. 2013 Bilder Hallo Aschenwolke, ich habe die Bilder mit den Namen "Fleck and Frost" und "Leopard" gelöscht, da es zum einen nicht erlaubt ist, Fanart von anderen Leuten hochzuladen und zum anderen Vorlagen oder Bilder mit den Vorlagen aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki. Zudem gehört es sich nicht, einfach Bilder die dir nicht gehören zu übermalen bzw. umzufärben (=recolorn), wie du es bei dem Fleck and Frost Bild gemacht hast. 14:30, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:31, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Bild Hallo Aschenwolke, ich habe gesehen, dass du Tautropfen bearbeitet hast. (Wo bei bearbeiten hier falsch ist weil du ja nur ein Bild hinzugefügt hast. Ich muss dich darauf hinweisen, dass sowas hier eigentlich nicht erlaubt ist. Wenn du Bilder für andere bzw. die Artikel anderer machst, wäre es besser, wenn du vorher fragst, ob die überhaupt in den Artikel kommen dürfen. So von meinem "gemecker" mal abgesehen, möchte ich mich auch noch ganz herzlich für das Fanart bedanken, ich weiß zu schätzen, wenn jemand meine Charaktere malt, zumal das Bild auch super gelungen ist :3 16:54, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hi! Ich wollte Fragen, ob du mir ein Bild malen kannst(so wie im Tagebuch von Goldherz) aber ohne Farben(also Vorlage) ich werde es auch nicht online stellen, ich male aber gerne Katzen aus, aber ich kann mir keine eigenen Vorlagen malen. :( Ich hoffe du machst es für mich. ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 11:32, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ja, kann ich machen, aber bei mir sind dann irgendwie diese komischen... Punkte... zu sehen. Wie bekommt man die weg?Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 12:24, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) hi Äh.. Ja hi! Ich wollte dir nur mal zeigen wie ich, mit meinem schäbigem Photo Editor, deine Flockensturm gezeichnet hab. Also hier ist sie:thumb|Ähm... Hässlich ist ja aber auch nur mit Photo Editor gemacht By Benutzer:Flockensturm zum Benutzer Blog Dürfte ich auch solche Wettbewerbe machen? ähnliche Preise, komplett andere aufgaben!? By Benutzer:Flockensturm Yup. Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 17:43, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Dankiii Benutzer:Flockensturm Frage+Lob Also erstmal giele bilder und vorlagen die du da selbst mals!! und zwietens könntest du mir viell, so ne vorlage malen nur wenn du möchtes?!Benutzer:Jaguarkralle/Sig 16:01, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hey :D Hallo :D Ich hab mir einige deiner Beiträge hier angesehen und finde dich ausgesprochen kreativ! Hättest du vielleicht Lust mir bei meinem Wiki, zu meiner WaCa Story zu helfen? ;3 Würde mich sehr freuen wenn du helfen willst! :D LG 09:44, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Unicos Bild Klar, gerne! Ich würde mich freuen :D LG 17:51, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Aschenwolke, Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, allerdings mag ich es nicht so sehr wenn meine Charaktere gemalt werden^^ Ich hoffe du verstehst das Grüße, 19:07, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Aschenwolke, mir sind deine Bearbeitungen aufgefallen und das leider nicht im positiven Sinne. Zum einen darfst du nicht einfach die Seiten anderer Benutzer bearbeiten und zum anderen sollen Kategorien wie Mutter, Vater, Kätzin und Kater nciht mehr verwendet werden da sie unnütz sind. Es wäre also nett, wenn du das unterlassen könntest. 21:06, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Aber, ich bin doch Silberhauch.Lohenblut (Diskussion) 13:32, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Das hab ich nur benutzt, weil mir kein anderer Name eingefallen ist. Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 19:15, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi Aschenwolke! Wie gehts dir? Wünscht dir Lohenblut (Diskussion) 16:15, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC). Gut, danke, Val! Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 19:15, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) hi von Ozelotherz (Diskussion) 13:09, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen an meinen Katzen Hallo Aschenwolke! Es zwar nett von dir gemeint, dass du mir beim Kategorisieren meiner Katzen helfen möchtest, trotzdem fände ich es schön wenn du damit aufhören würdest, da es meine Katzen sind und nur ich sie bearbeite, auch wenn Kategorien fehlen! So, davon mal abgesehen, finde ich das Bild, was du von Unico gemalt hast sehr schön, dafür vielen Dank :)^^ LG, 19:16, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Tagebuch Hi! Ich hab da mal eine Frage: Darf ich auch ein Tagebuch führen?(oder mehrere, jenachdem wie ich das in Geschichten packen kann?) Ok, mehrere ist übertrieben. Aber ich wollt fragen. ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 17:30, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danki! Hi Bia! Wünscht dir Lohenblut (Diskussion) 17:22, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC). Hab ein geiles Bild für dich! thumb|400px|Blindschweif und Goldherz von Lohenblut (Diskussion) 18:19, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC). Preis Hier ist dein Preis! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 09:57, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC)thumb Darf ich es wieder neu machen? Hi wolke^^ ich wollte fragen ob ich wieder ein neues tagebuch machen darf, da das erste gelöscht wurde. Ich würde dann aber nicht wieder das selbe machen, sondern ein anderes. Dürfte ich? LG und AL Paare Hey, =) du hattest ja eine seite indem man junge vorschlagen kann für die paare,ich bin mal so von 3 jungen ausgegangen(sind für dämmerfrost und flocke) Feuerjunges(für asche).png|Feuerjunges Mondjunges(fürasche).png|Mondjunges Blutjunges(fürasche).png|Blutjunges Ich hab mir auch character und namen ausgedacht,du kannst die aber auch ändern;) Blutjunges: sie möchte unbedingt ihrem Vater gefallen und ist sehr ruppig und brutal,sie zögert keinen kampf und mordet kaltblütig.Sogar ihren geschwistern gegenüber ist sie so Feuerjunges: sie ist kämpferisch und wild,sie kämpft gerne,hat aber eine große schwäche für wasser.Wenn sie eine pfütze sieht springt sie sofort hinein und ist dann total verspielt.Sie kann sehr gut schwimmen Mondjunges: ist ein sanfter,lieber kater und dass gegenteil seiner schwestern,er liebt den Mond und er jagt gerne,er möchte am liebsten gar nicht kämpfen ich hoffe dir gefallen die vorschläge,ich wusste nicht ob es clan namen sein sollen,ich gehe davon mal aus lg Geisselpfote ka was ich jetzt hinschreiben soll damit man weiß das dass neu ist=D Du kannst sie gerne auf die seite stellen;)Ich hoffe dir haben die vorschläge gefallen lg nochmal Geisselpfote Kategorie "Treue oder Verrat?" Hey, ich habe gesehen, dass du einige Seiten in die Kategorie:Treue oder Verrat? gepackt. Da ich diese Kategorie für die Charaktere meiner Geschichte erstellt habe, wollte ich dich bitten, die entsprechenden Seiten wieder heraus zu nehmen :) Ist jetzt nicht weiter schlimm, aber ich finde, die Seiten haben nichts in der Kategorie zu suchen... LG 16:58, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage also ja sorry erstmal weil miene siggi is derzeit iwie auserkontrolle :( ja zur Vorlage eagl wie es aussieht alle deine bissherigen die ich gesehen habe sind unglaublich :)))!!! Also lass deiner fantasie freienlauf! Deine signaturlose Jaguarkralle Kategorien Hi aschenwolke, ich wollte dich fragen ob du es unterlassen könntest bei meinen Seiten Kategorien hinzuzufügen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du das lassen könntest! LG ??? Wieso hast du"Vereinigung der Clans, Hirachie" gelöscht?!? Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:26, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen und Gelöschte Seite?! Hallo Aschenwolke -.- Ich weiß, ich bin kein Admin aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit ganz schön viele (fremde) Seiten bearbeitet hast :/ Gerade hast du auch die Hierarchie zu einem Buch von meinen Freundinnen Flocke und Efeu gelöscht!! Warum?! Keine LG von 14:30, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Das war ein Wikia Nutzer*grummel* Das war ein Wikia Nutzer. Er hat(warum auch immer!) hingeschrieben:"die seite wurde gelöscht,von aschenwolke." Wieso?! Hab ihm schon geschrieben...Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:36, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) )))))),: Weißt du wie man eine Seite wieder herstellt? LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:41, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danki! Hast du die Seite wieder hergestellt? Danke!!!!!!!!! Da ich um 00:00 höchstwahrscheinlich schon schnarchen werde wünsch ich dir schon jetzt ein frohes neues Jahr 2014! LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:05, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Blogs Wie du vielleicht siehst, sind dies keine Vorstellungslog oder ähnliches, sondern welche, die zur Information wie Regelerweiterungen und ähnliches dienen. Ein anderer Admin hätte diese Blogs genauso gut erstellen können. Zudem sind die Blogs entstanden, bevor das verbesserte Forum, das die praktische hervorheben-Funktion hat, geschrieben. Und Blogs waren vor dem Forum die beste Möglichkeit, um User auf soetwas hinzuweisen. 17:17, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Danke!!! Danke, das bild is so sweet!!! Wollen wir Freunde sein? LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:31, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC)